Childhood Sweetheart
by Lady of Roses
Summary: There's always a nonexisting line between love and friendship. Crossing it may lead to the downfall of a close relationship, or bring jealously and possessiveness out of nowhere. Deception comes easily, rushing to conclusions comes even easier. BoXKur
1. A simple gift

Hello readers of Childhood Sweetheart! I have taken the liberty in re-editing the story again; it just seems that every time I reread this story I find dozens of things and mistakes that I want to change. The small tweaks don't miss with the overall storyline. So please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho ( Cause if I did than I won't be needing money right now...)

**Chapter 1:** A simple gift

* * *

It was a calm day in Makai, a mother and her child was seen walking down a worn path toward a lake. The child held the mother's hand tightly, while the mother turns her head and looks down at a little girl with big rosy pink eyes.

The mother smiles at her innocent daughter as she kneels down and whispered, "Your nervous aren't you honey?" Her voice came out smoothly as she fingered her daughter's long silky, silvery azure hair.

The young girl nodded furiously, her childish innocence made her mother laughs lightly. "Well don't worry. They're good people, I promise honey." The mother looked at her child and smiled again, than she got up and dusted herself off. "Come on, we don't want them to wait any longer."

The mother grasped the little girl's hand, and led her down the path. Since curiosity was quite common for little children, it wasn't much of a surprise when the young girl looked around and studied her current surroundings. Her mother walked a little faster, pulling the child slightly as she walked.

This causes the girl to cease looking around, and look forward as she walked a couple of paces behind her mother. Eventually they reached their location and there before them was a beautiful lake, the calm clear water shimmer when the sun hit its reflective surface. Once they walked toward the shore of the lake, two people strolled toward them.

Before the mother and daughter were a young mother and her son. All the mothers did was smile at each other. "Hello Kikuyu," said the little girl's mother, her smiled widen when she noticed the little boy hiding behind his mother. He was looking nervously down at the ground. "And this handsome boy is your son I presume?"

"Yes Ayumi, this is my son Youko Kurama. If I'm not mistaken myself the adorable little girl standing next to you is your daughter?" Kikuyu watched the young girl start to look around again.

"Yes, this is my daughter Botan Miyouka Hiroshima." Ayumi said as she looked down at her daughter proudly. Botan looked up and smiled jovially at her mother when she heard her name being called.

Kikuyu smiled again and pushed Youko gently in front of her. The 4-year-old boy looked back toward his mother, his golden eyes pleaded silently, asking for permission to go back by her side. She just smiled and shook her head and said "Go on." Youko sighed and walked halfway toward the girl, all the while he had a hand behind his back.

Ayumi pushed her daughter forward as well. Botan just looked back and pouted cutely at her mother before walking hesitantly toward the boy. She smiled awkwardly; her rosy eyes observe the silver haired boy before her.

Youko returned her smile and blushed slightly as he pulled the red rose from behind his back and handed it to Botan. His bewildered eyes stayed on her face.

She instantly flushed as she reached out for it, holding the viridian stem in her small hand. Her eyes instantly lit up when she looked upon the stunning flower. The nearly flawless crimson petals were as smooth as satin. Her eyes wander over the simple gift.

"Thank you…" She whispered, holding the rose up to her dainty little nose. The soft scent wafting from the rose cause another smile to lit up her face.

"My mommy told me to give it to you." Youko stated, blushing again. His eyes moved downward toward the ground again.

"Oh…" The young girl's smile slowly fades. She lifted the rose down and held it safely in one hand, but she allowed another smile to appear on her face as she introduces herself. "I'm Botan Miyouka Hiroshima, and you are?"

"Youko Kurama." The adorable kitsune whispered, flushing a brilliant red.

"Well Youko it's a real pleasure to meet you." She said flashing him a sincere smile and held out her free hand.

Youko inspected her hand before placing his hand in hers for a friendly shake. "It's a real pleasure to meet you as well Botan."

"Oh, I'd rather be called Miyouka than Botan, Youko-Chan." The silvery azure hair girl giggled softly.

"Alright Miyouka…" Youko turned to look nervously at his mother, who was smiling softly at him. He then reverted his attention back at Miyouka.

"Well it was nice to meet you Youko-chan." She walked over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "And thank you for the rose too…even if your mother told you to give it to me." With that said she ran over toward her mother giggling. Ayumi whispered something to Miyouka, only to cause her to giggle again.

"Well Kikuyu, I'll see you again soon and little Youko as well." The mother and daughter waved toward the mother and son. They both walked toward the trail they came from.

Youko snapped back from his sudden shock and ran up a little toward the retreating Miyouka. "Bye Miyouka!" He waved his hand, signaling his goodbye.

Miyouka turned her head and smiled sweetly, she then waved back, "Bye Youko-chan!"

* * *

Thanks to all the original people who reviewed this chapter!


	2. Feelings?

Redo of the second chapter, I really hated to do this chapter though...it was so long! Well anyway enjoy this chapter and yeah...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho ( Cause if I did than I won't be needing money right now...)

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Feelings?

_6 years later_

Nearly six years past since Youko and Miyouka met, now they've become quite close to one another. The duo also found out that they live very close to one each. How close? Well they both live in the same lair and right next door to each other. They both belong to the same clan, the Shido Suru clan, whom are known from their superior skill as thieves and their amazing fighting skills. The Shido Suru clan is a multi-family living complex who shares the same lair, and not living that far part from one another. It was a normal day, and normal in the Shido Suru building starts out like this…

"Youko-chan, come back here!" A ten year old Miyouka screamed as she ran down the corridor of the Shido Suru clan's house. She dodged numerous canine demons as she chased a swift moving fox demon who stole her pastel pink satin ribbon.

"Oh Youko, wait until I get my hands on you, I swear I'm going to kill you!" Screamed Miyouka as she turned a corner, she smiled when she realize where he's running toward. 'Great, that jerk's running toward the end of the lair. Meaning he's running toward a dead end.'

Running until he reached a wall of stone, Youko turned only to find Miyouka blocking his exit. "Awww come on Miyouka, what did I ever do to you?" Asked the pouting fox.

"I'll make you a damn list! Now could you hand over my favorite ribbon, please?" Screamed a frustrated Miyouka, her rosy, pink eyes glowed with anger as she stalked closer toward her prey.

Youko backed away, inching toward the back of the wall. "Come on Miyouka, we're best of friends. I can never make you so mad that you'll actually hate me." Stated Youko, his golden eyes never left her anger glowing eyes.

"That's what you think, now hand it over!" Miyouka stalked ever so closer to Youko.

Just when Miyouka was close enough, Youko jumped over her and ran. Miyouka stood there for a couple seconds in confusion before she notices that Youko was gone.

"Err, Youko!" She half whinnied and screams, her fist were clutch at her sides and she stomped her feet. She turned around and started in the direction he was running and chased her incredibly cunning friend. As she ran, she noticed the hall was getting a bit crowded. She swiftly avoided contact with the other tenants of the Shido Suru Clan as she trailed her silvered hair prey.

Youko purposely led her outside, waiting near the lair entrance. As soon as Miyouka ran out, her eyes skimmed her surrounding looking for him. Not noticing that Youko sneaking behind her and used her precious ribbon as a blindfold.

"What th--Youko is that you! What do you think you're doing?" The young confused vixen inquired, her anger was quickly dispersed and forgotten.

Youko grin his boyish smile, already knowing she couldn't see him. "I'm going to bring you somewhere, okay? So just relax and enjoy the ride."

"What ride?" Miyouka cocked her head to the side, showing how completely clueless she was at the very moment; it also didn't help the fact that she was blindfolded.

He just snickered and replied, "This ride." He picked her up bridal style and ran off into the forest.

--

"Damn Miyouka have you gain weight?" Teased Youko as he traveled through the groves of trees, the only reply he received was his best friend hitting him on his head.

"Oh don't you dare make fun of me, Youko Kurama! If you provoke me one more time, than I refuse to go with you. So there." She stuck out her tongue out, and then burst out giggling softly.

"So if I tease you one more time, you want me to drop you. Is that it?" Youko smirked as he came to a sudden halt. He looked around for a moment; trying to comprehend which direction he needed to travel to his destination.

"Youko, why did we stop?" Question Miyouka as she started to take off her blindfold, but Youko stopped her.

"Miyouka, if you attempt to take off your stupid blindfold one more time, I swear I'm going to drop you." Youko threaten as he started to sprint again.

"What did I say about mocking me Youko?" Miyouka said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest to show that she was in some way serious.

"When did I tease you?" Youko sighed, this was getting quite irritating and his arms were starting to ache from the extra weight. It wasn't because Miyouka was heavy; actually she was surprising quite light, it was just he never had to carry anything that was over twenty pounds for a long period of time, none the less run with it as well.

"You did when you said my ribbon is stupid!" She huffed out. It wasn't really him teasing that causes her to be so aggravated; it wasn't the fact that he stole her ribbon either, even though that really did enrage her. Actually it was the fact that for roughly a month or so they were really drifting apart. He ignored her and would disappear for long periods of time. He was really worrying her…

"Fine, then I'm dropping you." He stopped and loosens his hold on her, and because of that, Miyouka threw her arms around his neck and held on for dear life.

"Hey what was that for? You weren't really going to drop me right, Youko?" She questioned weakly, her arms still wrapped tightly around her best friend's neck.

"I thought that you wanted me to drop you." The ten-year-old Youko teased as his grip on her began to loosen even more. A smile was plastered on his handsome face, which started to fade when he heard his closes friend starting to whimper in fear and clutch him ever tighter than before.

His golden eyes immediately soften and his hold tightens around her petite form again.

"Never mind, let's just go." Youko whispered as he sprint the last mile or so toward their final destination. Once there he placed her gently on her feet, slowly guided her toward the sandy shores of a lake and only then did he remove her blindfold.

She could feel the smooth ribbon being removed, the only thing that blocked her view was the fact that her were closed. She fluttered her rose pink eyes open, and gasped at the sight that before her.

"This is…this place is…" Miyouka whispered as she turned her head to face the boy who brought her here. Her beautiful eyes were wide with a pleasing shock.

"Yeah, this is the place where we first met, Miyouka-chan." Youko confirmed with his cocky smirk, his honey colored eyes never left her face. She was still stunned, her lips were slightly parted, and her eyes glimmer as she turned her gaze back toward the lake. He blushed when he notice that he was looking at her much too intimately.

'_It hasn't changed after all these years…'_ Miyouka thought as she looked upon the stunning pool of water, the calm clear water glisten when the evening light hit its reflective surface. A smile graced her attractive face as she remembered the first time she ever laid eyes on the boy named Youko Kurama. She remembered everything; how he gave her a pretty red rose that she still had in her possession after all these years.

"Why did you bring me here, Youko?" She question, her rose colored eyes never left the glistening lake. All Youko could do was smirk again as he walked toward Miyouka.

"You don't know what day it is Miyouka-chan?" The cunning kitsune asked as he flicked his long silver hair off his shoulder. He looked at Miyouka who was shaking her head furiously. He sighed; she could be so dense sometimes.

"This is actually the anniversary of the day we first met, exactly six years ago in this exact stop." Youko replied, as he reached behind his hair and produced a red rose. He stole a glimpse at Miyouka, her endearing face squinted slightly and her index finger was on her lower lip, she looked as though she had was trying her best to recollect something.

"Oh yes, most definitely. I remember you gave me a red—" Miyouka turned and stopped when Youko handed her the beautiful red rose, exactly like that day six years ago. Her eyes soften again as she reached for the rose, it had the same flawless crimson petals, as smooth as satin, and it had the same viridian stem as the rose before it.

"Did Auntie Kikuyu force you to give me one again?" Miyouka teased; her sights still on the rose that her pale hands were holding. Youko frowned at her comment; he lifted her chin up with a hand and smiled tenderly.

"Both my mother and Auntie Ayumi didn't even have a clue that I was taking you here. Did you know how long I had to run around this dreaded forest to find this place again?" Youko stated rhetorically, but because she was Miyouka she answered.

"I don't know, probably a few weeks…" Then a flash of recognition hit her, than she realized something, "and that's why you were ignoring me for the past month! Thank goodness."

She moved toward Youko and she threw herself on him, causing him to lose balance and fall. The impact on the ground cause Youko to cringe, he lifted a clawed hand to rub the back of his head gently and Flinch upon contract.

"What was that for?" He said when he looked down at the female fox that's hugging him tightly around the waist. This caused his cheeks to flush a dark shade of pink.

She lifted her head up to look Youko in the eyes, her azure bangs shadowed the emotions from being revealed from her eyes. "I thought you didn't like me anymore, because you were ignoring me. You had me really worried, you jerk." She pouted her pink lips, and giggled her carefree laugh.

Youko blushed again and got up, once up, he held a hand out to assist her. She giggled again when she saw his flush stained face, she than grabbed his hand for assistance. Once both had dust themselves off, he occasionally would seek a glance over a Miyouka, who would sometimes catch him and would smile sweetly at him.

"Thank you Youko-chan, sometimes you can be so sweet." She then leaned over to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. Their lips scarcely touched at all before she then leaned away and picked up her rose that dropped to the ground when she hugged him. She dusked the silky petals before she skipped back toward the forest.

Youko stood there still as a statue, his golden eyes wide with shock as his hand reach up to his lips. _'S-she kissed me?'_ he thought, confusion filled his mind.

The evening wind blew, playfully blowing her long silver azure hair, as she skipped ahead of her companion. She spun quickly back to face him as the wind caught hold of her hair, playfully twirling her hair. Her white outfit swayed slightly with the wind as she waited for her companion to catch up. Her dainty hands were behind her back as she called Youko to hurray up.

"Come on Youko-chan, I don't know my way back! So could you please hurry up?"

He caught sight of her, and he held his breath. The wind was playing with her hair as she stood there waiting for him, the sunlight manage to hit her in the right angle causing her to have a certain glow the made her appear twice as angelic and beautiful as before. He shook his head to clear his strange thoughts as he walk toward Miyouka. He stopped suddenly when a thought hit him, _'Am I actually falling for her? Nah, that's impossible she's just a friend. Of course, like a little sister I never had, that's all. It's nothing more nothing less.'_

"Youko!" her elegant and childish voice ringed through his head.

"Coming," Youko ran toward the impatient girl, and smiled as they walked into the forest together. _'Yup, nothing…then why did I have a sudden urge to wrap my arm around her waist?'_ he thought, even before he could react or suppress to that urge she leaned her head on his shoulder and cling happily onto his arm.

"Thanks again Youko." She whispered softly as a yawn escape her lips. She clung even tighter as her eyes began to drop.

"Miyouka I think--" He looked down to find Miyouka still clinging on to his arm, and more surprising she had fallen asleep. He sighed and picked her up bridal style once more; he blushed when he saw her snuggling closer for warmth. He started to walk again, _'I'm going to feel this tomorrow.'_ He thought to himself as his arms started to go unpleasantly numb.

Being the impatient ten years old he is he started to sprint. Once in awhile keeping his speed in check so his passenger wouldn't be disturb in her slumber. As soon as he got back to the Shido Auru clan's housing the first thing he did was he went to Miyouka's and her family's room, finding it open he went to a nearby door knowing it was the young vixen's room. He pushed the door open and walked toward the pale cream bed.

Youko gently placed her down on the overly cushioned bed; he lifted the comforters and placed it securely over her. He brushed away the stray stands of hair that fell upon her face, and smiled. Then Youko bent down and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Miyouka…" He whispered, he got up and went toward the door, he turn back and smiled. Soft amber eyes lingered on her face before he turned back to close the door lightly behind him.

After he shut the door he leaned his back toward the door, and closed his eyes. "And sweet dreams my sleeping beauty."

* * *

Thanks to all the original people who reviewed this chapter


	3. A thieving we will go!

Redo on this chapter as well, don't think I did a really good job because this was technically just a filler.

Disclamior: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho ( Cause if I did I assure you Botan and Kurama would be together and I'll be filty rich and I wouldn't to keep borrowing...scratch that taking my friends money for lunch because I forgot mine )

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Thieving we will go

In the halls of the Shido Suru clan a fourteen-year-old silver azure haired girl by the name of Miyouka stalked down the long, dim corridors of the cave in search for someone.

"Youko, where are you?" The adolescent beauty questioned suspiciously, as her rosy eyes scanned through the nearly endless faces of her fellow clan members as she continued on her futile search.

Suddenly someone called out her name. She stopped and turned her head, hoping it was her jerk Youko, but was disappointed at the sight she saw.

"Are you searching for Youko-chan?" A pretty light haired wolf demon inquired. Her dark hazel eyes sparkled when his name rolled off her tongue.

"Um…actually I am Hiyami-san. Do you know where I can find him?" Miyouka question politely, but in her mind she was wanted to shout out that Hiyami no right calling him Youko-chan. She and only she had the right to talk about him that intimately.

"Oh, didn't you hear? All the 15-year-old male demons were required to go on their first raid!" The wolf demon shrieked excitedly.

"I see…do you know exactly when they'll be back?" Miyouka asked, trying to hide a frown that nearly appeared on her face. _'How is it that she knew but I didn't? Why didn't that jerk of a demon tell me?'_

"From what I heard, the last group took at least two months. So it'll probably take two to three months." Hiyami answered, than a smile crept on to her face. "Since I'm the vice president of his fan club, of course I'll know what's going on with Youko-chan's life." She had a dreamy look on her face and she was constantly sighing.

"Makai to Hiyami! Come in Hiyami!" She stood in front of the day dreaming hazel-eyed demon, and she waved her hand back and forth of Hiyami's face.

She smiled as a plan ran through her mind, she pointed to a random spot in the crowd and screamed, "Hey look its Youko, and he's back!"

As soon as those seven little words left Miyouka's month, Hiyami was running in the direction she was pointing at. A giggle escaped from the crafty female vixen as she whirled around in place. A proud smile formed on her face as she turns to walk toward her room, than recognition hit her, and she stopped in place to talk to herself.

"**What!** Wait a minute, at least two or three months? Than he's going to miss my birthday for the first time since we met, that jerk!" Miyouka yelled, catching the attention of the demons passing by. People were staring at her and whispering something; she smiled sheepishly and ran back toward her room.

--

A group of half a dozen fifteen year old male struggling to walk through the tough terrain of Makai. All were complaining while one had a nonchalant expression, complete with a pair of brilliant golden eyes narrow from the constant complaining from his fellow companion. Finally getting enough, he snapped.

"Would you guys just shut up?" Youko's voice was sharp and filled with malice.

One of the demons, a male kitsune named Kyo narrowed his eyes at the once silent silver fox. Then an arrogant smile graced his dazzling face. "Don't worry guys he's no threat. He's just angry that he didn't get a chance to say goodbye to his girl."

"Who may I ask is my girl, Kyo?" A stern and cold voice was heard from Youko; he turned around and looked at Kyo straight in the eye. Cold golden eyes clashed against jealous violet.

"You know damn well who I'm talking about, Youko." Kyo nearly growled out, flicking back the long ebony strands of hair that were resting on his shoulder.

A snort was heard from Youko, than he smirked. "Actually I don't know. Would you care to tell me Kyo who my girl is?"

"You know its Miyouka!" The dark haired kitsune yelled out, crossing his arms as he looked away from the intense gaze of Youko.

"Where the hell did you get that idea that it's Miyouka?" A faint blush appeared on

Youko's face when he spoke. He never once thought that anyone would accuse her of being his girl. Not that he didn't like the idea, in fact he loved it; there was still a problem to that accusation. She didn't know anything about it, and she probably didn't even think of him that way.

"I don't know, maybe it's the fact that you're always around her, and she talks to you more than any other guy!" Kyo yelled again, getting faint agreements from the group of demons behind him, they too have been worshiping her from afar.

"Maybe it's the fact that I'm her friend, ever think of that Kyo?" The silver haired kitsune teased as he started to walk toward their chosen destination again.

"Well then you won't mind that I ask the lovely Miyouka to be my girl instead." Kyo questioned, looking at the retreating silver demon. Before he could even utter another word he was forced against a nearby tree. He was face to face with an infuriated Youko, who just so happen to have a very threatening look on his handsome face.

"If you lay a single finger on her, or even talk to her, I swear I'm going to hunt you down and torture you until you wish you were dead you good for nothing scum bag!"

"You can't tell me who to do you stupid fox. What are you going to do? Send you fan club after me? Just try to stop me." Youko's not so hollow threat did frighten the black haired kitsune, not that he showed any signs that lead up to these conclusions on his face. All he did was snort and pushed Youko away.

"You will listen to me Kyo, if you know just what's best for you." The hidden threat was like venom as he turned and walked away again leaving a shocked group of lovesick canines behind him.

When he was far enough from his so-called _companions_ he seated himself down on a rock and thought about the current situation more clearly. Sure he did talk to her more than any other guy, and he are usually around her at the lair but that because he's protecting her, right? Like what a brother would do for his little sister, right? When he finds someone unworthy of her affection he has to protect her. It was his duty.

If what he said was true then why does he feel so strange around her since that day at the lake nearly five years ago? Sighing he lifted himself off the rock and started his trudge into Makai's wilderness. He didn't care if he left his group behind, they were in the way anyway. He'll steal the stupid whatever sword and get back to Miyouka in time for her 15th birthday.

* * *

Thanks to all the original people who reviewed this chapter


	4. Leave me alone

Hello people and welcome to yet another slightly altered chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho (I'm much too stressed and lazy to draw manga anyways and this is only for entertainment purposes only)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Leave me alone**

A sigh escaped her rosy lips for nearly the hundredth time that month as she refused yet another one of her suitors from the Shido Suru Domain. His feeble attempts annoyed the blossoming young beauty name Miyouka out of her innocent mind.

"Please Miyouka-san! Just one date, that's all I'm asking of you! No physical contact, no nothing, just one simple meaningless date!" Yet another young man pleaded, he refused to be rejected by this young beauty.

"Don't you understand the meaning of no? Could you get it through that thick skull of yours; I'm not interested on going on a date with you or any other boy right now!" Shrieked a now vexed vixen, her rosy eyes now darken with pure aggravation and rage.

'_I'm going to blame this all on Youko! If he was here than those guys wouldn't bother me about going on these useless dates! Just because their all scared stiff of him, but no, he just had to go on that raid, and he didn't even tell me a single thing!'_ she thought as she turned to walk away.

He grabbed onto her shoulder and stop and tries to convince her again. She then grabbed the nearest object, which just happen to be a glass vase on a hall table, and injured the annoying persistent boy who dared to touch her.

She sighed in satisfaction and turned to walk away from the bruised and cut heap of a boy behind her. Only to be stopped by another demonic boy, he was known as one of the heartbreakers at the Shido Suru clan. He just so happens to currently have a very beautiful and jealous girlfriend.

"Hey there babe, how about you and me--"

"No thank you, Tomo-sama. I would rather not." Miyouka quickly retorted as she walked away. Her long braided hair trailed gracefully behind her as she turns a corner. A frown still lingered on her face as she strolled back toward her room.

'_Where are you Youko?'_ she thought as she walked past countless cold glares from jealous females, and longing glares of desires from adolescent males. When she arrived at her families' apartment, she opened the door and stormed toward her room, and threw herself onto her comfortable overstuffed bed. All she wanted to cry out in pure frustration. She just wanted him back, is that too much to ask?

Lifting her head she calculated how many more weeks till her birthday. "Exactly one week…and he's going to miss, he's actually going to miss it."

She sighed softly, "That insensitive jerk didn't even think how I'll feel when he went of his raid. If he'd told me I would have been more supportive and heck even happy for him. But no…he had to keep it a secret from me and tell everyone else about it."

She pulled her cream colored pillow over her face to muffle her screams. Than her screams started to mute and began to turns to full-blown sobs. She tried to force herself to stop crying, but her tears kept on falling. The whole time she kept on whispering the same phrase over and over again.

"Youko you jerk…" She whispered softly before sleep claimed her into its loving and comforting embrace one phrase slipped out unconsciously.

"But you're my jerk..."

--

Youko looked back at his _**companions,**_ they were stalling and he knew it. The way they all refused to walk more than five minutes at a time was a dead giveaway, and how the hell can they be tired? He did all the work. He found the item, stole the item and he even fought against the damn guards that were protecting the treasure by himself. After all the work he's done he isn't tired and they were, isn't that ironic? The one thing they did the whole time was complaining, and tried to pick fights with him.

Heck even Kyo tried to ambush him while he was sleeping on the trip back, and he didn't end up with more than a few scratches, no its more like a few shallow scratches. In the end it was Kyo who acquired a few grave scratches, a couple of dark bruises and a black eye.

Sighing Youko pulled out a lovely pink rose pendant from his pants pocket; this was a present for his Miyouka. When did she become his? He shook his head, and flipped his long silver strands back in place.

He didn't have time to contradict himself right now; he had to get back there today, even if he had to kill every last one of his companions to do so. Which, at this moment he would happily to do, to get back to her. He would love to cause fatal wounds to the bastard Kyo whose glaring daggers into his back today. Actually this has become an everyday routine, or at least as routinely as Kyo could find the time in his not so busy schedule.

"Damn it, hurry up already!" He snapped maliciously at the crew of demons behind.

"You have no right to order us around, Youko." One of the braver demons sneered.

"Oh yes he does." A loud bellowing voice silences the group of adolescent demons. There before them stood Kino Dashiki, the man who sent them on this particular raid. His long wavy gray hair reached just below his shoulder. His intense maroon eyes glowed at the group of demons before him.

"How come he does?" Another demon of the young group yelled out.

"Because Mr. Gema Hiroshu, he's the only one in this group that actually did the assigned assignment," His eyes narrowed as he scanned the group. "And here I thought that this group would work together." Sighing he motioned for Youko to come forward. "So, Mr. Kurama you completed the mission alone correct?"

Nodding slowly, he made eye contact with the man nearly a head and a half taller than him. "Yeah I did, but no thanks to that pathetic troupe of soon to be thieves." He replied coldly looking at the same group Dashiki, the dog demon was gazing upon.

"Good, I feel the need to talk to you privately." The dog demon turned away and walked away from the troupe of novice thieves. Looking back he signaled Youko to come forward. "Come on boy, my bark is usually worse than my bite."

The young silver fox demon sighed as he trailed the gray dog demon. It seems his plans to get home today will be delayed.

'_Why doesn't everyone delay me from seeing my Miyouka?' _He screamed mentally, it seems that he'll never get home.

* * *

I would like to thank all the original people who found time out of their busy schedule to review my stories!


	5. The Return

Well yet another redo, I think. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho in any way

* * *

**Chapter 5: **The Return

She hummed blissfully as she skipped down the corridor, tomorrow she'll turn fifteen years old. Then she'll go to her first raid, and she won't even tell that insensitive lout. She'll let him find out from one of those lovesick girls that trail around him tell him where she disappeared too. Better yet when he finally comes home she's not even going to greet him. She's going to beat him to a bloody pulp for leaving without a single word; she will not rush into his embrace. She _**won't**_.

She repeated those words over and over again in her head as she skipped out toward the entrance of the lair and into the well manicure courtyard, wanting to catch a breath of fresh air before she went back into her room and sulk. No she wasn't sulking it was wistful thinking because he didn't get her a present. Oh yes that was it; there was no other reason for her to be this depressed.

The thought of not receiving a gift was what brought out this sudden depression, not the fact that he wasn't here to celebrate her birthday with her.

Entering the quad she breathed in the fresh scent of roses that wafted from the nearby bushes. That triggers her to remember him even more intensity. The roses he would bring to her every time he got her infuriated. She closed her eyes and smiled, recalling his silly lopsided grins as he presented her a red rose as a truce.

"Is that ridiculous smile for me?"

Gasping she opened her eyes to see a pair of mocking amber orbs looking intently down at her. His mouth was in a charming grin showing his perfect white canines. Her first instinct was to throw herself in his awaiting arms, but her anger ruled out that option. Without a second thought she resulted in kicking him sharply in his left shin.

"You dare show up and smile like nothing's wrong." Her voice was callously calm; but her eyes dim with the rage. "How do you think I felt finding out that you went on your first raid and without telling me? I had to find out from your _fan girls_, your stupid fan girls Youko!" Frustration swelled up inside her so much that she thought that she would cry, and in the end she did just that.

"Come on Miyouka please don't cry, you know I hate to see you cry," he pleaded softly. A lone hand found its way to lift her chin so he would be able to look him in the eyes; while the other lovingly wiped her warm tears away.

Her knees almost gave in with what she saw, Youko's honey colored eyes were filled with such remorse that it was starting to make her guilty for yelling at him. She shouldn't feel guilt she should be aggravated, frustrated that he nearly missed her day of birth, that he even confined more of himself away from her. Her legs were starting to feeling like water as she depended on just sheer stubbornness and strength of will to stay upright.

"I hate you Youko, did you know that?"

"You don't hate me Miyouka." His voice went back to normal, the very prideful and cocky tone return in full blast. It was filled with such confidents when he stated his opinion, and this only made her want to prove him wrong, but sadly it was impossible because he was correct.

"What did I ever do to prove that Youko-chan?" She smiled slyly at him; still rather determine to make him have a reasonable doubt about his conviction.

"I just know for a fact that you don't hate me because you wouldn't be talking to me at this very moment if you hated me that much." He gifted her with a boyish smirk before snaking his hand around her waist and guiding her toward the back entry to his room, which was conveniently positioned near the right side of the building facing the one plane of the forest that enclosed their den.

"Besides I'm far too handsome for any _female _to hate. No girl in her right mind could resist a face like this." With his free hand he gestured arrogantly at his face.

"But I could resist you, so does this mean I'm not in my right mind?" She inquired teasingly.

"Well Miyouka it could mean one of two things. One, like you said you're not in your right mind or two you're not actually a girl because that's the only way you're able to resist my irresistible charm." He was rewarded with her right foot slamming down on his left foot.

"Jerk." She smiled absently, leaning her head on his broad shoulder and allowing him to lead the way. Miyouka was still mad at him, fuming actually, but she'd rather argue and fight with him in the private of his room. Rather than attracting an audience, which was not the first or last thing she wanted.

Upon reaching their destination she pulled away from Youko and opened the door herself and stormed inside. All the while leaving a bewildered the male outside the gaping door.

"In or out Youko." Came an eerily came voice, hidden by the dim lighting of the room. From his post outside the door all he was able to see was the silhouette of a brightly dressed individual.

Regaining his composure, he hesitantly stepped inside his room and closed the door behind him. Miyouka was sitting on his bed with her arms crossed around her chest, starting at him with an intensity of anger he never expected her to direct at him.

Forcing a silly smile on his face he walked the short distance separating him from the female seething silently at him. He couldn't believe the drastic change of behavior from the sweet bubbly vixen clinging adoringly to his arm mere minutes ago to this cool, calm and collective vixen seated on his bed.

"Do you know why I'm mad Youko?" Her voice was just icy as her demeanor, sending an immediate chill down his spine.

"Um…could it be you're still pissed off from finding out about my disappearance from Amane and Hiyami stupid fan club?" He cringed when he saw her nodding leisurely. "Come on Miyouka, I was going to tell you but they dragged me on the stupid thing last minute! They spouted on not having enough people on this mission."

She raised a delicate eyebrow, "Is that all the excuses you have for me Youko Kurama?"

Grinning playfully again, he closed the remaining distance between them, his face mere centimeters away from her face, "Give me a few more moments and I'll come up with more."

Her breathing came in small hitching gasp when she noticed how close he was to her face; she instantly flushed which resulted in the break of her icy demeanor. Turning away, she tried to further some much-needed space between them, but was instantly stopped when she felt his hand on her face, requesting silently that she look at him.

"W-what do you want Youko."

"I want your forgiveness." Hesitantly he lowered his head to capture her lips in a brief but sweet kiss. Seconds later he pulled away, watching the stun expression in her face fade away. Her already flushed face darkens drastically.

"Youko what was—" He swooped down and seized her lips again in another kiss, interrupting her question as he slowly guides her down upon his bed. His lips never left her own during this process, when he had her on the bed he silently nibbles her lower lip. Causing a faint moan to escape the vixen's lips as her hands found its way to his silky hair.

The slamming of a door was heard just outside Youko's room, snapping both teenagers out of their moment and push away from each other.

"Um…Miyouka I'm—"

"I just remembered I have to go do something…" Blushing she forced herself off his bed, and made a dash toward the door.

* * *

I would like to thank all the original people who reviewed this chapter!


	6. Nightly visits

Slight redo, not much was done since this was a more recent chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

**Chapter 6:** Nightly visits

Sighing he stripped off his shirt and dropped down on his bed. It was well past midnight when he came back into his room. There was a _'brief' _celebration on the success of the mission. That in which Kino Dashiki, the person in charge of the training of the newly trained fighters and thieves, made a speech about his _**immense**_ skill in the art of fighting and stealing.

Of course she was there tonight, which was expected. She was still flushed but she acts as though nothing was wrong. As if this afternoon never happened, but then she didn't stay as long as he did. She left near midnight, probably to get her beauty sleep, which she didn't need because she was already too beautiful to comprehend.

Breathing heavily he pulled the sheet up to cover his chest. Closing his eyes he allowed the blissful quietness to lure him to sleep, to sooth away the stress of reality and replace it with idyllic dreams. He was drifting back and forth between the blurry lines of conscious and unconscious when he heard the opening and closing of the back entrance to his room.

Immediately he knew who it was. It was the girl who haunts his dreams, the one who he was completely infatuated with, the only one who has been able to successfully capture his affections. Capturing it with only mere smiles and giggles when they first met, and held it prisoner for at least nine years before he himself finally fully realized his feelings only days ago.

It was known fact and a silent agreement between them when there was a storm or when she couldn't sleep she was allowed to have full access to his room anytime of the night. Even with his eyes closed he knew what she was doing, for it was the same routine every night. She would rummage through his clothing until she pulled out one of his clean white linen shirts. Then she would go behind a silk changing screen and exchange her article of clothing for one of his. Gone were her modest pastel pink sleeping gown and in its stead a white shirt that reached only to the end of her lower thighs.

She would then she would come bouncing over to his bed throwing herself on him, snuggling close for warmth with a faint sigh of contentment on her lips. By now she would have already woke him up and would talk until she grew tired and fall asleep on his chest.

Keen hearing allowed him to follow her movement around the room. As predicted, she did everything like the routine until the throwing herself on him component. Surprise elevated when he felt the bed shifted slightly on the left as someone climbed carefully in. He felt the familiar weight on his chest, and the warm air brushing against skin. But the sudden alter in the time-honored routine caused him to become suspicious.

Warily he opened his bullion eyes to see the well-recognized mop of silvery azure strands resting on his torso. He could feel a yawn escaping her lips and mutely he waited for her muffled goodnight to signal her resting but no greeting came from her lips. Another yawn past and he was becoming paranoid, was she still mad about what happen before? An extended awkward and tense silence came, lingered in the atmosphere before she spoke.

"Did auntie ever tell you why we met?" Her rose-colored eyes rose to look him the eyes. Wordlessly he shook his head, he was rather anxious to know what information she was keeping in that pretty little head of hers.

Flushing she looked down, "It seems Youko, they had hoped that we would like each other enough to become more than friends, that you and me were willing to bring our friendship to the next level and bring our families together. And in simple and rather clear terms, they wanted us to become mates."

That sudden knowledge shocked him and left him nearly breathless. He looked down to see her reaction to this, secretly hoping she didn't make an objection to any future arrangements that might relate to that particular subject, but she had already hidden her head in the crook of his neck.

"When did you found out about this and what did you say when you found out?" He question lightly, trying to hide any hint on what he thought about this subject.

"I just found out after my mother and me left the party, and I said I would approve with it as long as you gave your consent about it." His bare skin muffled her response, she lifted her head up and he watched as surprise raced across her face, along with a faint blush.

"Yeah I'm okay with it." He awarded her with tender smile; also fighting the blush from appearing on his face.

"You're not wearing a shirt…" She murmured out quietly, lifting a hand she made slow, lazy circles on his exposed chest with her index finger. That intimate gesture sent a shiver of pleasure to run up his spine.

"Would you like me put one on?" He teased lightly, fully expecting her to nod her head vigorously. But instead she shook her head and continues to make the lazy circles on his chest.

"You don't have to, I'm just curious on why you're not wearing a shirt tonight that's all."

"I wasn't sure if you would be coming over so I saved you my last clean shirt." His white canines gleamed in the waning moonlight. It was a joke of course; he's been in the habit of going shirtless for a while now during the warmer days. Then again she wouldn't know that. It was during the warmer nights that she didn't venture into his room.

An additional yawn escaped her lips; drowsily she nodded and snuggled closer to his body. "That's sweet," Was whispered prior to his hearing the leveled breathing that indicated her slumbering state.

Wordlessly he shifted to a more comfortable position all the while conscious that she was to stay in his arms. Resting in the bed with an arm enclosing around her trim waist he enveloped her to him, as he stared off into the distant. Faintly he was aware that a clock chimed three times, indicating the late hour.

Looking down he stared at her peaceful profile, immediately the word _mine _came to repeat itself in his mind. Smiling he enfolded her closer before closing his weary eyes. A word was mumbled out as he drifted into another blissful reality.

"Mine…"

* * *

Remember to review!


	7. Stormy Weather Flashback

Hello to my dedicated readers! I would like to apologize to the long hiatus this story has been undergoing. I know I always say this but I'm going to attempt to update faster, but of course that is if I could get my creative juice flowing! Well this is just a filler that is explaining the bedding agreement in the previous chapter, it's kind of meaningless but it's adorable in its own way. Well enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho in any way

* * *

**Chapter 7**: Stormy Weather Flashback

A loud sound echoed throughout the Shido Suru clan's domain as rain pour down upon the land. There was a flash of light, which was soon followed by a loud roar that nearly shook the entire house.

A little girl whimpered softly as she pulled the blanket down so she could escape from her bed. Rushing toward the back door in her room she opened and closed it before running next door and repeating the action when she reached her desired destination.

"Youko-chan," she whispered softly. Her wet silver tinted azure hair plastered to her innocent face as she jumped when another crash of thunder startled her. She whimpered again as she ran toward his bed.

Her only response was Youko turning away, murmuring a soft "go away" before pulling the comforter over his head and falling back into his deep slumber. Her fear subsided, only to invoke her anger. Her lovely rose-colored eyes darken to a near wine-red color.

A frown appeared on her face before she darkly whispered his name. The whisper was just out of consideration and respect for Auntie Kikuyu, otherwise she would of course yell out his name before she would affect any harm to him.

"Youko…"

Opening his sleepy golden eyes, he drowsily peeked over his comforter and looks in Miyouka's direction. He quickly woke up in a start, pulling down his comforter he looked at her in surprise.

"Miyouka-chan it must be at least 1 o'clock, why are you still…"

He stopped when a roar of thunder broke the silence of the night, silently he watched as fear crept into his best friend's eyes. Sighing, he motioned toward his clothing chest and then pulled back his white comforter as a silent invitation to join him.

Squealing in happiness she leaped toward the area he motioned and pulled out one of his long shirts. Miyouka sprinted toward the silk changing screen and exchanging her articles of clothing for his. She then walked over to the bedside table and reached for the brush situated on top. Seating herself on the edge of the bed she slowly brushed the damped hair, allowing it become untangled while it slowly started to air. She continued the motion for a few moments before replacing the brush on the table and lying down next to Youko and pulling the comforter over her body.

There were a few awkward minutes in which both children didn't know what to do or say. It took at least a few more moments before Miyouka finally brought forth the courage to move closer to his warm body. She eventually gave in and moved even closer, allowing their bodies to touch. She continued to snuggle closer to his warmth.

Youko laid awkwardly on his back, not knowing what to do. Should he pull her closer or should he just turn his back on her and tried to get some much needed sleep. He continued to contemplate his decision when he felt her turn to her side, placed a arm around his waist and rested her head on his chest. Silently he breathed in the scent radiating from her hair. It smelled like peonies, he decided that he likes the scent of peonies.

Another roar of thunder echoed from outside the room, causing a weak whimper to escape from Miyouka's throat. He shifted his body slightly, pulling her closer and wrapping an arm securely around her waist.

"Thank you Youko-chan."

His only answer was a brief kiss on top of her damp hair.

The pounding of the thunderstorm outside began to fade as the two children began to drift off into sleep. Even though it was never outwardly stated, it was established that anytime she needed a place of reassurance or a safe haven from the storm, she was always welcomed into his room and in his arms.

* * *

So tell me what you think! I would really enjoy hearing from everyone, it's not the much awaited continuation but it's something right? Remember to review!

I would like to thank the following and apologize to all for the long wait!

**Midnight 1987**

**Du Weldenvarden Farcai**

**Lil-miss-Botan**

**Kage Kancho **

**Sw335-S0ft-M3l0dy**

**heartluv**

**TheDemonQueen1**

**Violetta-Night Butterfly**

**iamalittleteapot**

**neko sama**

**half-breed-demon-fox**

**Stelina Miko Kitsune**

**SeriyaMalfoy**

**Smexy Kitten**

**KcrystalLight**


	8. Sweet Temptation

Greetings and salutations dedicated readers! I would like to apologize, once again, for the unbelievably long hiatus. I can't seem to sit down and complete a story, nor can I sit down and write continuations to submitted stories. My writing style is always changing and since nearly ¾'s of this story was written before I stopped writing this story and until now, I hope I blended the style enough to make it a rather cohesive piece. Once again please excuse my spelling and grammar! Hope you enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho in any way

* * *

**Chapter 8:** Sweet Temptation

A soft moan echoed throughout a lair. He gazed tenderly down at her slumbering face. Her rosy eyes were closed, and her full lips were slightly parted. His resistance flattered to the point of nonexistence as he gave into his temptations. Cupping her face he stole a kiss from her lips. What shocked him was when she responded so eagerly by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him, returning the passion that he felt. She moaned softly again, arching her body closer to his. He slowly pulled away and watched as she open her eyes, her innocent face flushed with embarrassment.

Smiling, he nuzzled his head affectionately in the curve of her neck, breathing in her sweet flowery scent. He kissed the neck; trying to forget the predicament he's putting himself in, the desire that coursed through his mind. It wasn't proper of him to take liberties from her when he didn't ask her family for proper permission to become her mate. She was also in a half awake state of mind, which could mean she couldn't fully comprehend the possible consequences. He tried to forget the reasons why he should stop, but trying to forget only made the reasons linger. Sighing he lifted his head and moved to the end of the bed. Crouching over, his hands supported his head as he tried to regain his discipline.

Pain instantly coursed through her eyes as she watched him detachment himself. Silently she watched as he sat there, taking in deep breaths, at the edge of the bed. Did he regret his decision last night? Did he regret kissing her just now? Forcing away the hurt, she tried to regain a measure of playfulness that she knew would help her get him back.

Her gazed was focus on his bareback as she crawled predatorily toward her best friend. Wrapping her arms around his waist she giggled when she felt him beginning to grow tense. "Is something wrong my oh so _skillful_ and _handsome_ thief?" She whispered in a near purring tone into his left ear as she proceeded to hug him.

He could painfully feel every curve of her body and every breath she took, he wanted to force her down proceed with what his hormones were demanding him to do, but instead he pulled out of her embrace and walk toward the back entrance. He could hear her whimpering in disappointment, the whimpers progressed to form into soft sniffles.

He adores the sound of her endearing whimpers and sniffles; rather it was a love hate relationship. This particular sound brings forth a sense of misery when he knew he did something to upset or distress her. Sighing again, he wanted to slam his head in the nearest wall for this particular weakness. He should have known that after years of friendship she would be one of the few to know his shameful vulnerability and hatred of crying females. He staggered back toward the pouting demoness.

She squealed in happiness and patted the empty spot beside her. When he sat down she launched herself on to his arm. "I knew you couldn't resist!"

He smile shy, hesitantly he lowered his head down to kiss her again, but unlike the kiss he gave her mere minutes before it was more subdued. He handled her like she was a fragile doll.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Suddenly she felt him push away, only to stay in place due to her resistance. When he finally yields, she pulled away.

"Why did you do that?" He question, his lips in an adorable pout and his silver ears pressed tightly against his head.

"It's tit for tat Youko; I did just what you did." She smirked triumphantly as she got off the bed, only to be forced back onto the bed by a hungry fox demon. He pinned her hands over her head on he talked.

"You can't just play with my desires like that Miyouka." Youko sneered as his bullion eyes glimmer with pure mischief as he lowered his face down toward hers to glare her in her rose colored eyes.

She could feel his warm breath on her lower lip; she bit her lip and waited with anticipation for him to lower down his surprisingly gentle lips so she could kiss them. But instead he lifted his head up and sighed, she forced back a disappointed whine.

"This is so unfair Youko." She started, as pout graced her lips. She watched as his intense gaze turn from annoyance to confusion. He even tilted his head to the side as he asked her his question.

"How?"

Shaking her head and forcing back a giggle at how sincere and clueless he sounds, she couldn't believe how dense he was sometimes. Where was the famed and intelligent thief that everyone's going crazy for? All she sees is her sweet and still quite naive Youko Kurama, the innocent and cunning boy that she knew since childhood; the one that was going to be all hers.

She sighed, how she longed to caress his face. But sadly his hands were still preventing that, so she was just content with linking her hands with his and smiled sweetly. All she could do was stare longingly at him until he decided to let her go, or give into his repressed desire and kissed her again.

"I'm waiting, Botan Miyouka." He question again, he raised a delicate eyebrow as he force back another sigh in irritation.

"I want to touch you too. I suppose it's all right, I guess I could be just as content holding on to _**my**_ handsome Youko's hand." She allowed possessiveness into her tone when she remembered the lustful glimpse of the panting girls the other day.

"Then why did you pull away?" His eyes were scrunched in bewilderment.

"Because you did it to me first!" Her expression instantly changed from annoyed to utterly miserable as she turned her head to the side. "When you were getting out of bed, distancing yourself, I thought you didn't want me anymore! That you were regretting your decision on becoming being my mate…"

"I didn't want to go too far…" He whispered as he released her hands and shyly touched her face. The only thing he could see was her beautiful tearing eyes. Her rosy eyes sparkling with unshed tear and her kiss swollen lips were glossy and parting invitingly. Her silky hair was spread like a fan against the mattress. His hand slowly brushed away a few strands of bangs over her eyes.

"Do you have any idea how tempting you are? How easy it is to go too far? How hard it is to slow down and tell myself that I need to ask for permission to officially court you before things get way out of hand?"

He lowered his head and kissed her forehead loving. She gazed up at him with those amazing eyes and he instantly melted inside. He didn't know what time it was nor could he recollect any cognitive thoughts other than the fact that she was truly breathing taking.

"So you're not going to change your mind about being my life partner?" She turned her head away from him, her faced flushed and embarrassed at asking such an intimate question.

"The day I changed my mind is the day I leave our clan and become a pathetic human. You know I my pride will never allow me to do that. From that can you figure out my answer?"

She nodded her head slowly, a deeper flush emerging on her face. But the only thing she could do was watch as he grin his wolfish smirk and kiss her lips gently again. He slowly got off of her.

Miyouka prepared to stand up and go back to the comforts of her own room during this strange and tiring middle conscious era. Instead the only few steps she took lead her to tumble back down on his bed and into his arms. He whispered soft sounds of sanctuary before telling her to prepare for a long night next to his side. His definition of long was actually a few more hours before dawn emerged.

* * *

Reviews are highly appreciated! I would like to thank all those who reviewed in my last chapter! :D


End file.
